


When the sun goes down

by OsamuSa



Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mocking, Protectiveness, injured, protective hugs, safe hugs, seventeen protective over Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: 2 strangers hurt Vernon and abuse him but thankfully his members are there to take care of him.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	When the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!  
> I hope all of you are doing good!  
> I'm back from my hiatus!!  
> I finished 11th grade!!🎉🎉  
> Alright, let's get into this! Hope you enjoy it! <3

The four boys walked into the dorm, legs heavy with exhaustion. Because there were two washrooms the four boys were able to take a bath two at a time.

Vernon and Jun tagged together. It wasn't unusual for them. They have been doing this for the past 10 years.

The three still gave worry-filled glances to Vernon but they didn't speak of it knowing he didn't want to talk about it today.

Vernon was finally able to relax under the steaming hot water that trailed down his body. Heat draining all the worries and problems of the day away.

The events of that day gave his heart a squeeze. It made him feel unwanted and a burden to his members. He knew he shouldn't think like that but he couldn't help the hurtful words that were spewed by the people he doesn't even know the name of. It made him realize how weak he had become, to get hurt by unknown people.

**~Flash Back~**

_The four boys had decided to take a run along the park because they were bored and the weather was pleasant enough that their hearts wanted to enjoy that feeling._

_"Hyung!" The youngest of them shouted gaining the attention of the three._

_"Let's run 4 laps and see who completes the fastest,"_

_"Channie," Jun laughed at the excitement of the younger, "We came here to jog not to run!"_

_But this group was the one that liked to do anything and everything that caught their interest._

_"Let's do it hyung please," Dokyeom pleaded._

_And honestly, Jun wasn't a hyung type at all. He didn't like to scold the youngers, he wasn't as responsible in the professional stuff and he was well known for being the most maknae like hyung by everyone. And the puppy eyes look by two dongsaengs was enough to win over him._

_They started off well. Each timing it on their phones. And there weren't many people in the park which added to their benefit._

_Vernon smiled at the cool wind that blew onto his face. He felt the surge of adrenaline which made him push his legs harder, feet snacking the ground. His heart was pounding with excitement._

_The others were far from him and as much as he wanted to take over them he really wanted to revel in the cool air which was soothing as he closed his eyes to feel that pleasure._

_And that was when it felt as if he was falling from the sky. He fell down to the ground, hands quickly coming forward to catch his fall. What he didn't notice was how his palm fell onto the stone and a sharp pain tugged onto his skin._

_He hissed at the sudden heat that radiated from his palm. Sitting back on his legs, he took a look at the bleeding hand. And then he remembered that he didn't just fall, he was pushed._

_The mocking laughter from behind him made him confirm his thought. He looked up to see two masked girls. They were taking his pictures and calling him names._

_"Awww look at you, finally you came back to the place that you belong huh!"_

_"These pictures will show everyone what a cry baby you are!"_

_The comment made him jerk his finger up to his face, touching the wetness on his cheeks._

_He felt like shit. Ashamed and defeated._

_"Why are you in the group anyway huh? Have you ever heard yourself sing?!" The comment gnawed a hole in his heart. He was already insecure about his singing and hearing someone confirm it was painful._

_"The whole hip hop unit can sing except you!" She sat down on her feet to look at him._

_He saw the pretty eyes that held surging hate inside them. And when he thought about it they weren't wrong._

_"All 12 talented members stuck with a pitiful white boy who only brings the group down!"_

_He took every hit and curse that the two ladies struck him with._

_He was a burden? His members pitied him? He bought them down?_

_His mind roared at him breaking the already cracked heart._

_"Aww look the baby is crying," the two laughed at him._

_"What are you doing!?" The sharp and low tone made him flinch and he looked up to see the three of his members standing with rage storming on their face._

_"I asked what are you doing?!" Jun raised his voice when the two girls didn't reply. They stood up and moved away further but one of them was stopped by Seokmin who held onto her arm._

_Chan sat in front of him and bought him in his embrace. He started sobbing in the younger's chest._

_Seokmin and Jun deleted all the content that was taken of him from the gallery checking the recycle bin as well._

_"I don't know who you are or what you wanted but let me be clear ladies, you are just being spiteful. And get this through your thick brainless head, Sollie is the most talented artist we know of and your hate ain't gonna change that."_

_"We are letting you go now but I swear to God if you ever pull such a stunt again then we are going straight to the police!" Jun glared at the two who were shivering in fear._

_The two quickly turned around to walk away when Dino yelled after them, "And if you release any of the recorded audio or pictures that might have stayed in the phone then remember the camera here captured your bullying clearly!" He pointed at the CCTV hanging on the street lamp._

_The two finally left after being thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed._

_"Sollie," The younger was gently pulled onto Jun's lap, " You know none of what she said was true right."_

_"Yeah Sollie, We love you so much sweetheart," Seokmin whispered, patting his hair softly._

_"And hyung you are the best at everything!" Dino wrapped his arms around his hyung and kissed his head._

_The younger finally calmed down in the comforting cocoon of his brothers. They wrapped his palm with one of the handkerchiefs._

_"Let's go home Sollie," Jun murmured softly to which the younger whined._

_"Can we not go home yet, please hyung," he sniffed into their arms. They were a bit hesitant since his wound needed cleaning but they agreed, wanting to do anything that would make the younger feel better._

_They drove to the Han river and spent some time together. Later Seokmin drove them to the coffee shop that barely had any customers. The warmth and homely smell of the shop were enough to calm Vernon down._

**_~FlashBack End~_ **

"Shit. Sollie that's too hot," the elder hurriedly turned off the tap.

"Look your entire skin became so red," He murmured softly, rubbing his palms up and down his arms, trying to soothe away the pain.

"It hurts Hyung," he finally whispered looking up to meet the comforting look in the older's eyes.

"Sollie," Jun thumbed away the tears that he didn't know he had let out.

Jun wanted to say a lot of stuff, he felt guilty that he couldn't protect Sollie in the absence of hyungs but that conversation can be held when they are not naked and in the shower so he just settled for this, "let's wash up quickly okay?"

The younger could only nod as Jun switched on the shower and adjusted to a nice hot shower that was very different than the scalding one the younger was standing under a while back.

The two washed themselves up. Jun helping Vernon since the younger was almost about to fall over due to exhaustion.

And finally after what seemed like a long time they were finally done. Jun wore his bath gown and helped Vernon with his and sat him on the toilet seat.

"Let me patch your wound okay Sollie?" He calmly explained to the younger who sleepily nodded at him.

Jun applied the disinfectant and dressed the huge cut, "There, that should do fine." He smiled at the younger and kissed his forehead.

Vernon looked really cute with the wet hair falling into his eyes and the red that covered his cheeks made him look adorable with the sleepy look.

They walked out of the washroom and got dressed into their fluffiest nightwear which was very much needed in the cold weather.

"Come on Sollie," he nudged the younger to follow him as they entered the largest room in the dorm which was used by Seokmin.

"You guys took your own sweet time huh!" Seokmin smiled at the younger who immediately cuddled into the open arms that were waiting for him. He nustled his face into the older's neck and breathed deeply.

This was what he needed. The warmth and safety of his brothers provided him strength and peace.

Dino all in the action of sleep snuggled at Jun's side.

Seokmin ran his fingers through the younger's hair, massaging his scalp and easing away the tension, "Sleep well, baby,"

Vernon hummed in contentment, "Night Hyung, saranghe"

"Lobe you too baby."

They knew that today's incident would have to be revealed to the other members tomorrow and they would have to talk with Vernon as well. But, for now, all they wanted was to be there for their baby brother and give him the love that he deserves.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> So Ik there have been a few problems going on becoz of which I didn't want to post yet but I did becoz honestly writing gives me happiness and I hope at this time the boys are fine and doing well. I am patiently waiting for the final statement till then I will always remain neutral, I won't take any side and if that opinion isn't shared by you then it's fine. But let's respect each other's opinions on this. We all have that right.  
> So, I had already pre-written a fic that hits too close to recent problems so I don't know whether to post it or delete it but I won't post that until all of this ends.
> 
> Till then I hope carats will take care of their health and stay safe, happy, and healthy.  
> Be patient, everything will be fine soon.  
> Love You All❤


End file.
